Hurt & Healing
by slytherinfighter2011
Summary: It had been a one night stand mostly, even though it seemed Harry always did the unbelievable. He'd fallen for a man that was now dead, though he wasn't when Harry had sneaked into Hogwarts. Yes, Harry had a one night stand after sneaking into Hogwarts and meeting up with all his friends still stuck at Hogwarts. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hurt & Healing

Pairing: HP/SS RW/HG LM/NM DM/?

Full Summary:

It had been a one night stand mostly, even though it seemed Harry always did the unbelievable. He'd fallen for a man that was now dead, though he wasn't when Harry had sneaked into Hogwarts. Yes, Harry had a one night stand after sneaking into Hogwarts and meeting up with all his friends still stuck at Hogwarts. He didn't believe that Severus Snape was a coward, sure he had said so that night out near Hargid's Hut on the grounds of Hogwarts, that faithful night that Albus Dumbledore perished by the hands of Severus Snape. What no one knew was that Harry had been there that night; Harry had been sent to fetch Severus, and maybe just maybe Harry knew what would happen then and there that night up in the Astronomy Tower. Why else would he been sent to fetch Severus. Maybe Harry had been told everything in the beginning of that year to begin with. Let's find out shall we? - I think this is more a summary or what got me writing this so if it makes no sense sorry.

A/N: This is my first story so please be gentle with me. My Beta SuperWhoStarkidMerlinAvengLo ck thank you so very much for doing this :D I hope that everyone likes this. Next chapter should be up soon enough I hope. Please enjoy.

It had been what most thought to be a one night stand, but to Harry his heart ached for many reasons. He lost a lot of people that cared for, less than three weeks ago. Remus, Tonks, Severus, Dobby, Fred, Hedwig, so many people lost in the war. The school was being rebuilt as he sat at the remains that were left of the shrieking shack namely the spot where one Severus Snape had died. Once he knew for sure that Voldemort was good as gone and not coming back. He went back to see if the man that held his heart was still there dead or even fighting to stay alive. But from the memories he had witness before walking to his own death, he knew there was a slim chance of Snape being alive. His eyes wailed shut with tears thinking about it now. Only because the one night that they had truly shared their true feelings was out of comfort because they didn't know the true outcome of everything that would happen.

It had been what three weeks since the late night encounter that Severus and Harry had, before the death of what could have been for them. Harry subconsciously wrapped his hand over his stomach. When reality hit when Poppy said he was pregnant before he took off, trying to wrap his head around that WIZARDS could have children. How was that possible, he was a man. He hadn't stuck around for the explaining, he needed out of what was Hogwarts since it was only still being rebuilt, and possibly wouldn't open for at least another year or so.

His thoughts raced as he paced what was left of the shack because it had been burn down by some rouge idiots. But he had just hoped that if Severus was still alive that he got out before that happened. It nearly killed him to bear witness to know the man he loved would soon die at the hands of a madman in front of him no less. It took all his will power to wait for Voldemort to leave, to watch Severus gagging and gasping for breath to speak, and Harry had shushed him. Tears wailed in his eyes thinking about it now, he had grabbed the vial from his love's slowly turning cold hand to catch the memories that Snape wanted him to have. He closed Severus eyes and kissed his cheek hoping that neither Ron nor Hermione had witnessed it, he'd also whispered "_I'm sorry..."_ to Severus that early evening.

From there Harry watched the memories, to knowing he had to walk to his death before any of this would end, and it had ended all the seven horcruxes that Voldemort had. Then it was when he saw Albus telling him what was needed to be done, he killed the horcrux inside of him and was sent back with Deathly Hallow the resurrection stone that allowed him to come back.

Then that was it, it had lead him to where he was now with the madman dead, and his love possibly dead at least that he knew of anyways. Because he had asked Ron and Hermione if they had gone back for his body, which the both said that they hadn't. He knew what Severus would say to him to stop wallowing in his self-pity but Harry couldn't help how he felt right now. He was going to be a father, without knowing how to raise a child properly. He knew that he would have the help he would need, but this was his problem not anyone else's, and as far as he knew only Poppy knew that he was pregnant no one else. He knew nothing about male pregnancies he knew that he could turn to Hermione but he didn't want anyone to know that he was with child. His hand once again wrapped around his stomach clench in hand over it and dropped to his knees again balling over Severus. That was when he heard a noise behind him; he went still hand on his wand. Because there were still many Death Eaters at large and he couldn't take any chances, he stood swiftly before gritting his teeth and turning around. He was trained by the best Severus, when he had no curse or anything being cast on him, he turned to see with his hand raised at whoever it was. It was only Narcissa Malfoy, his eyebrow raised slightly as to why she would be here. He keep his wand raised slightly, "What is it that you want," He spoke gritting his teeth fighting back the tears that he had been let loose before she appeared. "Nothing Mister Potter, but a word with you." His eyebrow again rose as he waited for her to continue as to why he wanted a word with him.

"By now you know my husband and son have been taken into custody," Harry nodded for her to go on, he figured that she would like for him to speak at their hearings, which he was going to do either way. Because he saw those leaving Hogwarts after the battle was overlooking broken and lost as of what to do. Harry wasn't the kind of person that would let a family be ripped apart, even if his had been. He knew the Malfoy's needed one another and counted on one another that were what family was, and Harry had seen it that day, at the end of the final battle. But he had seen it before, it was during their Sixth Year at Hogwarts, when Draco Malfoy was acting very different and Harry hadn't figure it out until when Dumbledore had been killed by Snape. Because it had been a failed mission from Draco that The Dark Lord. Harry had known of the unbreakable vow Severus had taken with the Headmaster about his own death, he knew that Albus had been dying because of the cursed ring he wore. Harry only knew that Albus what told him about the unbreakable vow saying that Snape would kill him when the time was right.

Harry knew more than he let on knowing, with Albus and Severus, the only thing he hadn't know which was that he was a Horcrux. "And you wish me to speak on their behalf?" Harry spoke looking at Mrs. Malfoy who in turned nodded at him. "I had planned to Mrs. Malfoy." He closed his eyes thinking once again his and Severus child. "But I can't sure that all their actions throughout this war, and just with my accounted events will keep them out of Azkaban. But I'll try, for what you did for me." He said as his hand subconsciously slid across his stomach.

"If I could ask you something Mrs. Malfoy," He looked sadly and he knew this looking quietly behind him as he waited for an answer from her. His mind was constantly on Severus, and no one else and it was hardening his heart that he wasn't grieving over anyone else but his dead secret lover. He had become someone Harry could rely on even if it was in a horrible way, anger and taking aggression out on one another but both had come to find out that they could use that for comfort when neither any had. That was when Harry had heard Mrs. Malfoy say something, "Why of course, Mr. Potter." Looking rather confused by what he wanted to know. "Do you think that maybe Severus is still alive?" He asked rather hopeful towards her. Harry knew that Severus was Draco's godfather, and he hoped maybe they went in search of him after the war was over, and found him barely hanging on and was now nursing him back to health.

Harry saw the sadness in Mrs. Malfoy's eyes that was shining in the evening sunlight. He didn't know whether or not it was good or bad so he waited to hear her something instead of just assuming. "Well, Mr. Potter there are possibilities of it, I would like to hope that Severus made it through this hell. But one just never truly knows." She spoke, and Harry was wondering if she was being true to her Slytherin nature and being descriptive, by telling him and not telling him. For some reason this gave him an odd sense of comfort. Though before he knew it he felt arms around him of Mrs. Malfoy because he had silent tears streaming down his face. They stood there in the silent embrace that he accepted, "Thank you, Mrs. Mal-."

"Call me Narcissa," she said, interrupting him.

"As long as you call me Harry, Narcissa." As he exited the embrace.

"Now, Harry would you like to explain to me how you found yourself pregnant," She asked, knowing the shock that would appear on his face.

"H-h-how." He sputtered looking at her and blushing lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, Harry would you like to explain to me how you found yourself pregnant." She asked, knowing the shock that would appear on his face.

"H-h-how." He sputtered looking at her and blushing lightly.

Narcissa wasn't as mad or as cruel like her sister Bellatrix as many people thought her out to be, she wanted a big family when she was young and pregnant with Draco. But at the birth of Draco there were compactions that didn't keep her from trying to have more children, it was just best if she didn't try only because the Healer had said that if she did try that it only lead to heartache. "Let's just call it a mother's intuition, Harry." When really it was him wrapping his stomach like a concerned mother would, "Let me guess Harry you didn't know that two wizards could get pregnant?" He shook his head and blushed in embarrassment again. He cleared his throat, and then sighed, "I kind of ran out on Madam Pomfrey after she told me, and I've been here ever since." He said clenching his eyes together again because these hormones that he was having were causing him to cry more than what he was truly use to doing, he'd much rather be drinking and wallowing in his sorrows. "Will you tell me who the other father is Harry?" She asked already assuming that it was Severus, as she petted his unruly hair down. "Severus." Harry whispered in a strangled tone.

She whispered quietly into his ear, shushing him like he was a little child. It brought comfort where all had been robbed from him recently. It was almost as if everything had been tore away from him and his world was crashing around him. Voldemort had taken everything from him basically before the final battle, between the two of them, but at least Harry could semi live in peace right now, besides the papers being nutters with lies and half-truths of what really happened during the second war. Narcissa wanted to tell Harry that Severus was still alive, but she couldn't say. She could only give the boy the slightest possibility that he was, since Draco had been the one that burned the Shrieking Shack at the request of Severus before his passed back out.

Narcissa knew the man's request to let everyone continue to think he was dead, because he never thought that he would survive this second war, right now he was still alive just in a deep coma, where he could sometimes call out Harry's name. She wanted to tell Harry he was alive, but that would mean breaking a promise to a dear friend. All she could do was hope that Severus woke up soon, but she somehow doubted that he would wake without the young man and his unborn child near. Love had always been the key to many things in life, sometimes people never saw the power of what love could do until it was too late. She continued to hold the crying young man in her arms, knowing just how the hormones made her feel when she was pregnant with Draco and how they could be making Harry feel now. But that was not all that Mr. Potter had weighting heavy in his mind, he had the death of the loved ones he'd lost recently in the last three weeks.

So she believed he was a possible wreck with everything that was going on, she was tempted to offer him a place to stay with her and Severus, not that Harry would know at least she hoped. She knew he needed a mothering touch right now, and she knew that the Wealesy's and recently also lost one of their sons. Her heart ached for them, even if the Weasley's and Malfoy's had never got on well. She also figured that everyone was a bit busy to see how Harry was fairing with everything, "Harry, would you like to come stay at the Manor with me?" She asked knowing there would be a high probability that he would say no, and she would be okay with that because of everything that happened there to him and his friends, namely that muggle born child who had her arm craved into at the hands of her sister.

Never thinking that Narcissa would ever invite him into her home freely, and since he had been taken prisoner there as well as Dobby died helping him escape from there. He closed his eyes trying not to think of all the bad things that happened there, because it wasn't as if he was ready to tell his friends about him and Severus or even the baby, and he didn't wish to be alone at least not really. There was so much that he needed to sort through and get done at 12 Grimmauld Place, before he could even make it livable for him and his child to live in, as well as his godson. Even if he did take her up on the offer there was Andromeda Tonks to worry about because he knew that she didn't get along with her sister very well, and if he was to see his godson in Narcissa's home. Narcissa was going to have to try and make things better with her sister. Harry bit his lip and pulled back from Narcissa embrace to look at her. "If I do take you up on this offer, there's just one thing you have to do for me, please." He looked at her almost pleading before she would ask him. Because he didn't know how her reaction would be, because he figured things were very unsettled between the two of them.

Narcissa looked at Harry rather confused, and then asked, "What would you like me to do, Harry." He looked and sighed, "You have to at least try to make amends with your sister Andromeda." He braced himself for an explosion of anger and resentment. "I wouldn't ask if it wouldn't be necessary, Narcissa. But she's the grandmother of my godson and I want to be a part of his life unlike my own godfather who was wrongly accused of something he didn't do and be a part of my life, and when he was he wasn't able to be a big part of it, then he was taken just as fast as he had come into my life by your sister Bellatrix." He spoke hoping to make a case of why he needed her to do this; he just hoped that she would accept to his terms, before he agreed to accept her invitation of living with her for a while.

Narcissa had always wanted to let her older sister know that she thought of her as brave for doing what she had done, following her heart instead of being arranged with someone you may never love. There were times Narcissa was worried if she would ever find Lucius Malfoy attractive, well because he was much like their striving to the top son was today, but Draco was finally realizing not everything was gained in such away his father had achieved it. Her sister was also disowned by the Blacks, but there were none living other than the two of them, this made her heart swell as why they were still living like this. Plus Harry was now the Head of the Noble House of Black due to Sirius making him his heir, "I will give it a try, Harry for the sake of your godson." Harry nodded in his thanks, but now the only thing was how would she speak of this to her husband.

Back at the Malfoy Manor a very injured man deep in a coma, being tended to around the clock house elves and healers swore to complete secrecy about the man's identity. Potions of his own creation being poured down his throat just to keep him alive and fighting the infections that he still had from being left in the Shrieking Shack, not to mention the venom that still was in his system even after three weeks since that blasted snake had bit him. He knew there was an outcome that he would not survive this war, and he had expectations that he wouldn't, but when Albus thought that he needed someone to confide in and choosing Harry Potter his bane of his existence to be that person made his slightly frustrated more that Albus wanted him to kill him. Those days of that year were the hardest possibility that he'd been through over the years that Potter had come to Hogwarts. But he always held by his promise that he made on the grave of Lily Evans would be to protect Harry the best that he could.

Although his angry for James Potter clouded his judgment of Harry the first time that he ever seen Harry inside the walls of Hogwarts might have been very rash in his opinion now after having got to know Harry a little better. Even while Harry looked identical to James as a young boy, but after seeing and talking to Harry he was much more like his mother, sometimes after everything he had wished he listen to Albus in the first five years that Potter had been at Hogwarts instead of being quick to judge him, but again angry and grief had clouded the judgment of the poor young man he sought to take his anger and untamed grief on.

Dream/Flashback of Real Events – Severus –

"_Potter what do you want?" Spoke an annoyed Severus standing over the cauldron, having been working on potions for the Hospital Wing that would more so be used on the Potter at the end of the year, like normal. "Just following what the Headmaster wanted me to do, sir." His patience dwelling away with the seconds that passed. "Well get over here then if you must be in my presence then. Maybe it will even help you do better in potions this semester – Though I see very unlikely." He baited Potter to say something. But Potter never did, he had just walked over like Severus had never said anything, and said, "What am I supposed to be doing, Professor?" He asked looking up at him with those glassed eyed green eyes. "Just stir this potion counter-clockwise." Snape spoke in a stern voice as he moved over to start preparation for the next potion that he would need to work on for the Order and the Wing._

_While he was doing that, he heard the potion start to boil-over, then he heard "Professor?" "What have you done now Potter?" He grounded out hoping that he could save the potion before it was too far gone. "I was doing what you told me to do, sir." "Really had you been stirring counter-clockwise, this wouldn't have happened Potter. Now let me see your hand." Because the potion had a bubble that popped right on top of Potter's hand causing it to be burned. Severus wandlessly called for the burn salve that he keeps close by. "That potion is ruined because of you Potter. I do hope you know how to make a wound-cleaning potion Potter, because you'll be fixing the mistake that you made because you were stirring clockwise. Which what happened was the ingredients didn't combine together like they should have with the clockwise stirring, which was causing the potion to become unstable and start bubbling and boiling." Severus spoke to Harry in an understanding tone, this caught Harry's attention and his eyebrow rose. Sort of starting to understand maybe why Albus wanted them to have these "detentions" what really were meeting to start to get to know one another to trust one another better. The meetings were just for getting to know one another either they were for many reasons, like training Harry for the war, and Occlumency so nothing happened like in Potter's last year where the Dark Lord had trick him into believing that he had Black._

_With everything that happened last year, Potter seemed more willing to learn where he had faulted in learning the previous year about Occlumency. It didn't go unnoticed by Snape that Potter had been reading books on Occlumency. Severus said nothing about it, if the boy wanted to do unless reading then let him is what he thought._

Then things faded around Severus at least inside his mind and once again left him in the darkness of his mind, where he believed he was dead, but really he was just lost within his own mind and with no way of waking up he was reliving memories he had long hoped he had forgotten, but all the memories were not all bad most of them involved Harry in some way, even if some of the memories were of when Potter made his life hell.

That was when a House Elf popped in to check in on Severus where he was trashing about when the little elf felt of Snape, his skin burned her hand and the then popped away in search of Mistress Malfoy.

"MISTRESS, MISTRESS!" The little elf yelled as it appeared, and then got wide eyed at seeing Harry Potter. "What is it Pippy." "Mistress needs to come now, something is very wrong at the Manor." Harry lifted his eyebrow at this, wondering what possibly could be wrong at the Malfoy Manor. "Well Harry there seems to me an emergency at the Manor that needs my attending to, I hope to hear from you again soon dear, about what we talked about and I will hold up to my end of the deal." She smiled, but before disappearing with the elf, she gave Harry a piece of paper with the address to Malfoy Manor in case he had forgotten it. Then she left with Pippy the House Elf, leaving Harry in the night air before he felt the need to quit hiding and return to Grimmauld Place by appearing away back to it.

"Okay Pippy, now what's the matter?" Narcissa asked, "Pippy, Master Severus is burning with a fever and trashing about Mistress!" Pippy exclaimed, "Pippy, immobilized him and came to find you Mistress." The little elf said before Mistress could speak again, "Pippy fetch Healer Stevens please, and hurry, I'll do what I know to try and bring the fever down." Narcissa stride off towards Severus' room that he used while he stayed at the Manor. "Oh, Severus what am I going to do with you?" She whispered quietly as she pulled the fever reducer from the bathroom cabinet adjoining to Severus' room. Narcissa had never been formally trained in healing because she married so young in life and never thought about taking it up because Malfoy women didn't work, and such things. But she had once been told that she had a promising gift of healing. She sat the potion down on the bedside table and released Severus head from the spell and gave him the potion by pouring it into his throat and rubbing it for him to swallow it. Although the fever reducer did seem not the have any effect over it much, she finally released Severus from the body bind because his trashing had seemed to stop for the most part. She sat next to the bed and began talking to him, in hopes to sooth him back into a peaceful slumber.

"Harry's pregnant Severus," His head thrashed toward her voice, like he understood her. But it was only probably just the sound of her voice that he knew as familiar. "He's a wreck by the way, he lost not only you but the real only remaining part of his family, and he had left. He's heartbroken." She spoke softly but then heard a knock upon Severus' door, she laid his hand back down and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello Healer Stevens do come in." She smiled friendly at the man.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Please tell me your thoughts on the story :D I'd love to hear them all even if they are ones of dislike, just please no flaming. :D But either way here's chapter three for you all. They just seem to keep getting longer the more I get into this story!

"Harry's pregnant Severus," His head thrashed toward her voice, like he understood her. But it was only probably just the sound of her voice that he knew as familiar. "He's a wreck by the way, he lost not only you but the real only remaining part of his family, and he had left. He's heartbroken." She spoke softly but then heard a knock upon Severus' door, she laid his hand back down and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello Healer Stevens do come in." She smiled friendly at the man.

"Now what wrong with our patient, Mrs. Malfoy," Healer Stevens asked, "Well I really don't know, my house elf that watches over him that's quite attached to him for some reason I do not know, because if he was wake he wouldn't be this easy to work with." She chuckled because it was the nearest to the truth that she could get, without laughing completely. "All I really know if that Pippy came and got me and told me his skin was burning to touch and that he was thrashing about in the bed and she immobilized him and I fed him a fever reducer that hasn't had much of an effect and it's one of his own." Narcissa said explaining everything that she knew, but she didn't know why he could have this fever unless the infection got worse, or the venom that was still left in his system finally coming out and causing him fits and such. She would not know until well the Healer told her what he thought it could be or what it was.

She only hoped it wasn't the effect of the bond between him and Harry, where Harry was pregnant and needing his partner. Narcissa only hope thatAndromeda would be listen to her while plead for the forgiveness where she had been cruel out of hurt where her sister had left her behind like she had, to run off and marry a muggleborn. Although Narcissa knew that it wasn't by choice that Andromeda had left, it was because she had been disowned by her family, because of the choices that she had made. Narcissa had also made her own foul choices that made their relationship that had previously been there before Andromeda was disowned suffer as well. But Narcissa never quit caring and loving her sister, just because her sister choice to marry out of love instead of continuing the purity of the Blacks.

Had it not been for her sister's want to marry out of love and being disowned, Narcissa would have never got to married Lucius and never had Draco, because that being said Lucius had been first betrothed Andromeda, and by not wanting to marry into the Malfoy's because Andromeda thought of him as pigheaded and outright cruel to others and that she was in love with a man that made her world worth living instead of existing among other things as well. That was the only thing she got out of Andromeda being disowned, meaning if it hadn't happened her life would be completely different from what she had. Narcissa shook her head out of her thoughts about that for now, she could think about that later while writing the letter to her sister.

If it and was the only way to get Harry to stay in her home, and not make this bond pull as far as it had in the last three weeks then so be it.

Her thoughts had been running wild as she waited to hear the news this healer had to say once he was done doing his scans, "What do they say?" She asked hoping that it wasn't the bond already, but just something that she had thought of earlier like the rest of the venom in his system fighting against the anti-venom he'd been given throughout the day, or the infections fighting against the antibiotic potions he'd been given as well. "Thing is there isn't wrong with Mr. Snape, other than what we already knew. I can't seem to find anything that would cause such things." The Healer spoke, making as what she feared it would be the bond was pulling at Severus to be near the resident boy hero of the wizarding word. She could hear Severus saying something sarcastic at the mere thought of being tied to the boy, but again if he was awake he would be upset about still being alive. Because it was Severus belief that he would never make it through this war, even while she scolded him for saying such things that was still Severus still belief and he still wasn't out of the clearing as it was. She feared if Andromeda didn't accept her invitation over or to meet on more neutral ground she would never get Harry Potter into her home, where he was undoubtedly needed at the moment to keep Severus from slipping completely way from them all. Maybe if she told Harry, but that would mean breaking her word to Severus. Blasted men they all were going to drive her to the Psych-ward of St. Mungo's if they were not careful. "Excuse me; I have a letter that needs to be written." She bowed as she exited the room.

Now how was she going to start this letter to her sister? To a sister she had not had any contact to in Merlin knows how many years. Maybe just speaking from the heart? Or maybe sending her condolences for those Dromeda had lost in this war? She didn't know what would be better, because at this point telling Harry was getting easier and easier than doing what he asked, but either way she needed to do this for him for what he would be doing for her. Which would be bringing her family back together, even if that meant hiding the fact he could have a family himself instead of him feeling utterly completely alone like she thought he was feeling. She was sitting at her desk in the drawing room that they had, but she was still staring down at the blank paper. What was she afraid of? Andromeda rejecting her after so many years? Because she knew her sister was grieving and having to take care of her grandson of who was all she had left of her daughter. Narcissa clenched her quill and sighed knowing that she needed to try at least fill the gap so Harry would feel better if he brought his godson over.

_Dromeda,_

_It is okay that I call you that, I hope. It been many years that we last spoke, twenty some years is a long time if it hasn't been longer. Although the years between us now, I've always felt you were still my sister in heart, even while we never spoke. I hoped that you liked the present I sent when I heard that Nymphadora was born, though I sent it under another name, I hoped that you enjoyed it then and I send my condolences to those you lost. I hope that someday soon we could meet for tea, and so maybe one day I could meet my great-nephew. Just send word if you wish to meet, it can even been on neutral ground. Everyone needs family, even if we must start again._

_Always,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

She looked over her letter again, and could only hope that Andromeda would not be as stubborn as Narcissa knew that she could be. She round the parchment up and held it gently in her hand as she walked out to the grounds that were just once again starting to look more lively than what it had in the last few months, she was grateful to have everything starting to get back to normal again before the raise of that madman at least in her life, but she knew it would be a while before everything felt that way again. Narcissa would usually just call a house elf to take the letter, but she figured her sister would not like having a house elf pop into her home, so she was taking it to one of the family owl to send it off. Finally reaching the top of the owlery and sighed, she never realized how long a walk it was up those stairs before, because she rarely did it. Finding the an owl that was there she walked over to it, beforehand she picked up a treat from the dish and opened her hand to the owl with a smile and let it snatch the treat from her hand and then while it ate the treat she tied the letter to its ankle and said, "Take this to my sister Andromeda, if you cannot find here take it to Harry Potter. He will make sure she gets it." She spoke to the owl and it had hooted and took off.

Back down stairs in Severus' room he began tossing and turning like he had before with the Healer still there doing his assessment of his secret patient. Healer Stevens called for Pippy, and Pippy appeared, "Find your Mistress Pippy! I believe she knows more to his condition than what she may be letting on." He spoke firmly to the young house elf. "Pippy will fetch Mistress for Healer." Pippy then popped away.

"Mistress you must come now the Healer is asking of you!" She said excitedly, as she grabbed Mistress Narcissa's hand and popped her back down into Severus' room without much warning of what else that could be happening to her old friend.

Narcissa was a graceful woman, and what Pippy had done did not go over well with her and Narcissa would be speaking to Pippy later about what occurred. She knew the house elf was young, but there was no need to do as she had.

"Thank you Pippy, you may go now." Pippy bowed and popped back out of the room at the Healer's request.

"Now Healer Stevens what is it that you require of me?" Narcissa asked looking rather innocent and confused at the same time, she could see her friend was again tossing and turning about. She had an idea as to why again this was happening. He was reliving the close bond that he had with Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, and it was because Harry was pregnant with Severus' child. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to betray Severus nor Harry trusts in this, but she was beginning to think she may not have a choice in the matter. Because Severus seemed to be getting worse in the last few hours that she had not been with him.

"Yes, I believe you know more as to what is going on with Mr. Snape than what you are letting on." Healer Stevens spoke with his eyebrow raised waiting on what Narcissa had to say about what was occurring with longtime friend.

She looked at him with a not understanding look, but she did know what he was talking about. "You must swear you will not go to the Prophet with what I say. Because if you do, while the Malfoy name might not have the power it's always had I believe I could still do some damage to your reputation in this world." Narcissa spoke with a smirk appearing on her face as she spoke to him.

"I swear as on being a wizard first and a healer second that I will not speak or go to the Prophet of what you tell me." Healer Steven said.

She nodded and sighed, "Well I do not know the full story of their relationship but I do know that Severus is bound to a young man carrying his child, but Severus doesn't know and does not wish the young man to know he's alive as of yet, because clearly Severus is nowhere out of the water. However, I do know that Severus fought against the Dark Lord, not that it wasn't known to I until the end of everything," She said hiding the fact that she had suspension of knowing that Severus was not always true to the Dark Lord, and hadn't been for many years. Narcissa had hoped that by speaking Severus that he may help Draco in his impossible task, but Bellatrix made him do the unbreakable vow because Bellatrix had not trusted Severus, all Narcissa wanted was Draco be safe no matter the outcome.

Narcissa was also trying to keep Harry's name out of it for as much as she could, she didn't want to have to tell this man that Severus' partner was also the boy who saved us all. But it didn't seem likely that she could keep his name out of this conversion for long. "So I believe the bond is trying to call him out of this, but Severus is fighting it so he possibly can stand where he's been." She said solemnly speaking of her comatose friend, who probably didn't wish to see the light of day again after subjecting himself to so much heartache and pain as he had. "If you'd known Severus like I had, you'd know he never thought he'd make it this far after this war, and he still hasn't made it yet. But if I know Severus he doesn't want to come back because there's nothing really left for him, expect he has a child on the way that will need him, a lover who needs him than anything right now. But, Severus is so stubborn and pigheaded it's not funny. I know he wanted his death to mean something, but he should I want live after everything that's happened to him." Her gaze over to the sleeping man on the bed was sad, but she also knew that Severus' life had never been truly easy. She just wanted her friend to have some type of peace in his life; even if it meant his death not that she wanted it.

"Now, Healer Stevens does that answer your questions?" She asked gazing up at him, hoping that satisfied his curiosity that he had. He nodded and turned back to his work, she excused herself from his presence and stood outside the door for a moment, just hoping Severus would wake soon enough and she could tell him everything that had been going on.

In the late afternoon close to the evening of an exciting morning for the one and only Harry Potter, it seemed that the wizardry world just keep surprising him. He would've never thought of men being able to get pregnant by their significant others. But what Harry still had yet to find out was that only soul-mates in men could get one another pregnant. It only had been less than 8 hours since finding out from Poppy, and less than for since Narcissa had found him and their talk. It was and exhausting day to say the least, and it wasn't even that late to be this tired. Although he wished he could talk about this to his friends he knew that he couldn't at least not yet and so he closed off the floor knowing that if he didn't he'd probably have Poppy and the Weasley's wondering what was going on with him. They had enough to worry about than worrying over him.

Sitting on one of the couches at Grimmauld Place, looking at the ceiling above thinking seemed to be the only thing that Harry was doing these days in the last three weeks that everything that had been going on. His eyes began to sting with tears; he had lost the only ones reminding of his days of his parents, lost his love to that overgrown snake. He made a mental note the next time he saw Neville he would have to thank him for killing that _thing_, it hissed in his mind. Harry was so many emotions at one time in these days, his mind and body still reeling from war, his body also adjusting to being pregnant and the hormones were driving him crazy, his grief wanted to pull him down and drown him at moments, it was hard to breath at some points while he thought about everything.

While Harry lay on the couch he was on his mind drifted off, and eyes becoming heavy and starting to close, and before Harry knew it he was sleeping, too tired to really care.

_Harry's mind faded into what seemed to be this dark abyss of things, it felt like a familiar place that he had been before but he could not place why it felt like it did._

_It kind of was like and outer body experience thing that he was feeling, like being in a Pensieve or like having the connection from Legilimens attached to one's mind._

"_Harry?" He heard his name called out unto him but he did not know where it was coming from, because everywhere was pitch black, "Really? Potter must I do everything for you." The voice drawled and Harry's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, and his mouth dried to a point of unable to speak._

_That was when Harry heard the voice speak, "Lumos Duo." Harry then spun around as the lights were lit around the room and his eyes falling on the person that Harry knew that was more than likely dead, but then how was this happening if they were dead. For as much as Harry cared, it was none he was just happy and overwhelmed with joy that there sat Severus Snape, man the held Harry's heart._

"_Are you going to quit you gawking, and just stand there?" Severus spoke to Harry who then started to stammer trying to find words to speak that were more coherent than what he was sounding._

"_H-how? I mean I saw I watched you d-die." His throat began to close back up as he was fighting tears back and to try to keep from attacking Severus._

"_Merely passed out,-" "But my hand was on your neck your pulse was gone..." "If you had let me finish, Potter" Severus spat at the younger man. "You would've heard me to say, I had to make you believe I was..." "But still, that doesn't explain this dream or whatever it is." Harry spoke gesturing this around him._

_Severus pushed himself up from his chair, and walked over to the center of the room where the overwhelmed Harry Potter stood, he placed his hands on either one of Harry's shoulders and rubbed. "There is a connection between us both and would only allow this, Potter. It happened that night Harry." He said leaning forward closing the gap between the two of them and kissing Harry on the lips. That was then he began to feel Harry relax against him like he had that night, everything was so overwhelming for them both, both high on stress and trying to find a calming place that could be a place of relaxing, which both had found in one another before the end of Harry's sixth year._

_A panting Harry pulled back and spoke, "W-hat do you mean, Severus." He spoke breathlessly. "I mean Potter there is a connection of sorts between us." Severus said placing his hand between the two of them on Potter's lower abdomen. "Because of this here." Pressing firming on Harry abdomen._

"_How do you know, I hadn't said anything yet?" "It is magic, Potter. That is how." Severus spoke down his nose looking at Harry. "It's the bond between us Harry, that's how I'm still alive somewhere in this god forsaken world." Severus said to Harry._

Before Harry could say anything back Severus in response to what was said, he was being shaken roughly by someone but he didn't know who. "Harry, Wake up!" Harry groaned not wanting to wake up but he had no choice it the matter. That's when he saw Ron and Hermione standing above him over the couch. "How the hell did you all get in here?" He spoke rather upset because he just wanted to be left alone, even by his closet friends who were basically his family.

Harry sat up on the couch looking at the clock he had used to replace Mrs. Black's portrait after having torn it down out of a fit of rage after the war had ended. He'd only been asleep an hour or so possibly longer, so that made him wonder how long they'd been as work to break down his wards he had around 12 Grimmauld Place. "So, how long did it take you to break down my wards?" He spoke with a glare wondering what they wanted and if Poppy and contacted the Weasley's wondering if they'd seen him. "And why are you here?" He asked. Harry had been pushing his friends away since the end of the war, and that was only because he wanted time alone, and he really needed that time alone now since finding out he was pregnant. Harry pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, waiting on an answer from either one of them.

His mind wanted to wander way to what had happened while he was asleep, but couldn't let him seem to off because of Hermione would pick up on something and know something was truly wrong with him expect what was already, why he'd ran from Pomfrey earlier today and the grief that had ridden him since the end of everything. "We're worried about you, Harry." Hermione said sitting on the other end of the couch. "So that's why you broke my wards?" Raising and eyebrow at his friends, "Did you even put them back up, I don't need to be hounded by _bloody_ _reporters_ here too." He cursed about the stupid reporters he hated them; they had yet to let up three weeks after the war.

"Why does it matter if we broke the wards or not, Harry." Ron spoke, "We're you are your best friends, you know those people that stick by you there everything." Harry wanted to laugh bitterly at Ron, "Really you wanna say that, now. You left Ron, sure you came back but you had also left and let us not forget about Forth year, Ron." He chuckled darkly; maybe he had spent too much time around Severus before going on the run with Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked down and red faced, but before he could reply back Hermione butted in, "Let's not start this again. And, why does it smell like a brewery in here Harry?" She asked gazing his way.

"What the hell Hermione? I haven't drunk in weeks, and I can't now even if I truly wanted too." He muttered loudly and now waiting on a response from Hermione. "Why couldn't you if you wanted too?" She questioned.

"Well I happened to find out today if you must know, because I figure it's why you're here because Poppy contacted you after I ran out on her..." He paused. "I'm pregnant." He said waiting for hollering and cringed slightly waiting for the response from either one.

Ron stood up from the chair and hollered like he knew Ron would, "YOU'RE WHAT!" And he then heard a flop to the ground of Hermione falling from the couch of having fainted from what she'd heard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I happened to find out today if you must know, because I figure it's why you're here because Poppy contacted you after I ran out on her..." He paused. "I'm pregnant." He said waiting for hollering and cringed slightly waiting for the response from either one.

Ron stood up from the chair and hollered like he knew Ron would, "YOU'RE WHAT!" And he then heard a flop to the ground of Hermione falling from the couch of having fainted from what she'd heard.

"You heard me, Ron." He spoke as he got off the couch and headed for the kitchen in looking for a cup of tea. Harry didn't wish to sit around listening to Ron or Hermione even though she was passed out on the floor by the couch. He heard Ron cast, "_Rennervate." _On Hermione to bring her too again. He then also heard the conversation that Ron and Hermione had as he sat at the table in the kitchen. "Did I hear Harry right?" "Yeah, ya did 'Moine." "How is that possibly?" "It's a soul-mate thing." "Then if Ginny isn't Harry's soul-mate, who is?" He rolled his eyes at this and thinking as it might be time to fill them on everything that he'd known since Sixth Year now and everything about him and Severus as much as he'd rather not. But though he did learn something that he didn't know from Ron, that only soul mates could have children and he figured it was just in men, since he was pretty sure that he wasn't a female. As far as Ginny went, he hadn't felt anything for her in a long time, hell the whole thing in Sixth Year was mostly a ruse, to take pressure off of him sneaking away to meet up with Severus because it was orders by Dumbledore for them to get over their hatred and such.

But he felt bad for using Ginny like he'd been and plus he didn't feel that way for her like he knew she did him, that was also why he told her what he had before he left to start the final part of the war. That if everything went right that they'd get back together, but that had been a lie... He hadn't planned too; he was hoping that Severus would survive the war, which was when he heard the whistle blow on the water, where he walked over to fill his cup with. He also clenched his cup, knowing that Severus was still alive but that didn't calm him a bit. Because if he was why wasn't he here with him, instead someplace else. He was still waiting on Hermione and Ron to join him in the kitchen, figuring that they'd want answers of how and why. Both answers were rather still confusing to him, because he could explain the why, but the how all he knew was what Ron had said that it was apparently a soul-mate thing.

That was as much as Harry knew, and as much as he could give Ron and Hermione if they asked. That was when he heard footsteps coming up beside him on either side, one side would be Ron whose face was a red as his own hair and for Hermione she was blushing for the fainting that she'd done. "What about Ginny, Harry you know _my_ sister." He bit though his teeth and Harry wanted to laugh but he figured it would only make things worse. "I feel nothing more than as if she was my own little sister, Ron." Harry spoke "And yes I have thought about this, why do you think I haven't gotten back together with her." He spoke, but then got interrupted by either Ron or Hermione when they both asked, "Then whose the father of that." The pointed pointing under the table where his stomach laid.

"That is a long story, and I do hope you can stay for it, since you already broke through my wards." Harry spoke almost chilling similar to Severus Snape.

Severus tossed and turned and sweat flared on his brow in his sleep, truly unaware of thing things going on around him in real life. He'd been this way sitting in a vast of darkness, sometimes he wondered if he was dead, or in limbo.

That was until he saw Harry, and he thought for a moment thinking maybe he was just dreaming or reliving memories again. No, but this was truly different. It was his Harry not a fragment of memory left place on his mind, but the real thing.

"_Harry?" Severus called out to his Harry, and saw him gawking around like an idiot in the dark, but it was also pretty dark in the place they were. Where ever they were, because Severus himself didn't know. "Really? Potter must I do everything for you." Severus drawled at the sheer stupidity that Potter could appear to have._

_Severus took out his wand and spoke a lighting charm, "Lumos Duo." Which Potter had spun around as the lights were lit around the room and having his eyes falling onto Severus, like he'd seen a ghost which he could understand why, Harry would think like that. Because Harry saw what had happened to him. But Severus was more trying to understand how this had changed into what his chambers looked like at Hogwarts. Although that mattered to him was that the Dark Lord was dead, and Harry was alive. Severus could also see the overwhelming feelings though Harry's eyes, the boy didn't hide how he felt well at all._

_He sat there watching Harry gawking at him; it was getting rather annoying truly._ "_Are you going to quit you gawking, and just stand there?" Severus spoke to Harry who began started to stammer trying to find words to speak that were more coherent than what he was sounding._

"_H-how? I mean I saw I watched you d-die." His throat began to close back up as he was fighting tears back and to try to keep from attacking Severus._

"_Merely passed out,-" "But my hand was on your neck your pulse was gone..." "If you had let me finish, Potter" Severus spat at the younger man. "You would've heard me to say, I had to make you believe I was..." "But still, that doesn't explain this dream or whatever it is." Harry spoke gesturing this around him._

_Severus pushed himself up from his chair, and walked over to the center of the room where the overwhelmed Harry Potter stood, he placed his hands on either one of Harry's shoulders and rubbed. "There is a connection between us both and would only allow this, Potter. It happened that night Harry." He said leaning forward closing the gap between the two of them and kissing Harry on the lips. That was then he began to feel Harry relax against him like he had that night, everything was so overwhelming for them both, both high on stress and trying to find a calming place that could be a place of relaxing, which both had found in one another before the end of Harry's sixth year._

_A panting Harry pulled back and spoke, "W-hat do you mean, Severus." He spoke breathlessly. "I mean Potter there is a connection of sorts between us." Severus said placing his hand between the two of them on Potter's lower abdomen. "Because of this here." Pressing firming on Harry abdomen._

"_How do you know, I hadn't said anything yet?" "It is magic, Potter. That is how." Severus spoke down his __nose looking at Harry. "It's the bond between us Harry, that's how I'm still alive somewhere in this god forsaken world." Severus said to Harry._

_Severus pushed himself up from his chair, and walked over to the center of the room where the overwhelmed Harry Potter stood, he placed his hands on either one of Harry's shoulders and rubbed. "There is a connection between us both and would only allow this, Potter. It happened that night Harry." He said leaning forward closing the gap between the two of them and kissing Harry on the lips. That was then he began to feel Harry relax against him like he had that night, where everything had and was so overwhelming for them both, both high on stress and trying to find a calming place that could be a place of relaxing, which both had found in one another before the end of Harry's sixth year._

_A panting Harry pulled back and spoke, "W-hat do you mean, Severus." He spoke breathlessly. "I mean Potter there is a connection of sorts between us." Severus said placing his hand between the two of them on Potter's lower abdomen. "Because of this here." Pressing firming on Harry abdomen._

"_How do you know, I hadn't said anything yet?" "It is magic, Potter. That is how." Severus spoke down his nose looking at Harry. "It's the bond between us Harry, that's how I'm still alive somewhere in this god forsaken world." Severus said to Harry. He stood there staring into those eyes, the eyes that had haunted him for so long just because they were Lily's eyes, when he had saw them differently he would never truly recall that was only because Harry always surprised him at least once every day showing him that he wasn't just like James, like he always thought even if he was very similar looking to his worst enemy._

_Severus was just enjoying the silence between the two of them, but then he realized Harry was starting to fade away, just as he was about to say some. "Potter?" He raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what was going on, then the next thing he knew Potter was gone from the grip he had around him. "Harry?" His voice whispered hoarsely as he'd been screaming, looking around now everything was gone that had been there when Potter was there. It was like Harry brought that light back, but then it was gone. Severus let his legs collapse under him, he could still smell him like he'd just been right there, but was gone again..._

Severus body still finally after tossing around for the hour, Narcissa had been sitting with her friend after the Healer had left. She stood and moved to the bathroom for a cool clamp cloth for Severus, because she wasn't sure if it was a fever or just sweating like he'd been working and fighting himself. Narcissa wished she knew what she could do to help the man laying silently in the next room, the only thing that she could hope for is that Harry took her up on her offer to stay here maybe that would bring Severus back to them all. Either way she didn't know, as she exited the bathroom.

Between this and everything else on her mind, she hadn't had much peace not that she minded but it would be nice to relax with everything that would happen soon and the stress that it would bring, all she did was sighing. It wasn't but a few days until her husband and son's trails, she was worried that they'd both be locked away even with Potter talking on their behalf. It only gave her slight peace of mind, but that still weighed heavily on her thoughts of what could happen. She knew her husband was more than likely to go back since he escaped from Azkaban, but she also knew that her son was the one that suppose kill Albus Dumbledore, but yet because of the Unbreakable Vow her sister made them take the man laying here had killed him for her sons sake and for that she was eternally grateful to the man, as then whipped his brow of the sweat laying on it with the cloth she had. "Oh, Severus I do wish you was awake some days." She sighed, it was quite lonely being in the Manor without anyone else around but House Elves, because they were too busy to take care of the things around the Manor.

"Well come on with it." An impatient Ron sat tapping his fingers against the mug of his cup wanting things explained as how his best friend was pregnant, and gay at the same time. Hermione, it seemed to Harry was still trying to wrap her head around that men could get pregnant, and to Harry and he knew that Severus if he was here with him that it was be a great time to tease the brightest witch of Harry's age for not knowing something.

"Well it started with me Albus taking me to meet Slughorn, who well you know took over as Potion's Professor while Snape took over Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry spoke at well seemed to beginning of a very long story. "We know this much Harry." Hermione butted in. "Well I have to start at the beginning for you to even understand anything of HOW _this_ CAME TO BE!" He shouted he wasn't in the greatest of moods, and butting in with her two knuts didn't help at all, it was only making him far moodier. "As I was saying, this all started more or so in the summer and as the school year began." Harry knew that he had to tell them, but for some reason he just felt like he was betraying Severus in some way.

But he knew he needed to carry on now that he'd told them this much, whether or not they'd still be friends after all this well then that was different. "At the beginning of the school year of our Sixth Year, Dumbledore gave me several different missions of my own that I needed to do, two you know of the watching the memories that Dumbledore had for Riddle when he was young, and about the horcruxes of what we did for what seems to be a life time ago, what was only less than a year." Harry spoke as his voice trailed off into his thoughts again about the last year and a half. It all felt so surreal, didn't it? It was like his life stopped there, and started again with him pregnant with Severus Snape's child, his child. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, it was almost as if he could feel Snape, even if it was just for that split second. Harry shook his head out of his thoughts, and muttered, "Where was I. Oh yes." He looked up from the tea cup that now was empty.

"I had another mission that I wasn't allowed to speak about, I guess it wasn't really a mission more of a request from the Headmaster himself. Which was to put my differences aside with Snape, clear the air as you could say. Not that I had much of a choice in the matter of speaking, that's where I usually disappeared off too, it wasn't just because I was following Malfoy. It was because I already knew what Malfoy had to do, and why he had too. I knew that much, I also knew that Bellatrix, may her soul rot seven Sundays straight in hell, by the way Ron thank your mother for me." Harry spoke and Ron nodded knowing good and well what Harry meant by it. "Had made Draco's mother and Snape take an Unbreakable Vow," Her heard Hermione gasp and saw Ron's face shocked in horror. They both knew what kind of vow that was. "I knew Dumbledore was dying, and why and what of. I knew that if Draco failed that Severus would have to do what the Unbreakable Vow told him to do, which was in the end protect Draco even though that meant completing his mission for him. What I didn't know until I watched the dying man's memories that he gave me." Harry throat felt as if it was going to close, "But also between all that Snape and I had meetings first it just started out as a place more or less to do my homework while Severus brewed his potions, he in the end started helping me understand bits and pieces of it better, also the Half-Blood Prince had too, though later I found out to be Severus as well." He spoke trying to keep from breaking was hard, but it needed to be done and told without him breaking down into tears not that the hormones were helping much of the pressure on his bladder. Both things Harry was still having trouble getting use too.

"But back to before I got off track, Albus had also made Snape take an Unbreakable Vow with him, to insure that if he himself had to die, then he'd force Severus' hand to kill him. Which I hadn't known that part, which was probably why after Dumbledore fall from the Astronomy Tower that night, I went after Severus after the immobilizing spell was broke because Dumbledore had died, called him a coward I did." Harry's face twisted up in anger and despair. He hated how he treated Severus that night, because not only had Severus lost a friend but someone he'd looked up to in some way, and he'd killed him with his own wand. Tears started to fill his eyes, and he felt a hand on his and he looked up and saw Hermione patting it. What she didn't know yet anyways was that he wasn't tearing up over Dumbledore, he was over Severus.

"Right the rest, those lessons, and those meetings whatever you may wish to call them. They gave me a slight understanding as to who Severus Snape was, while we talked some and we had some deep conversations after starting slowly to get to know one another. By the time everything happened, I guess I was slowly also realizing some things about myself I hadn't gave much thought too, about my sexuality and for most all who my heart yearned for." "So by the time that everything that had happened on top of the Astronomy Tower, you felt betrayed too." Hermione spoke pulling back her hand, but the girl was also the brightest witch of their age, was she or was she not. All Harry did was nod at that part, but that was when Ron spoke up, "But that doesn't explain you being pregnant Harry," "Oh but it so does Ron.." Hermione spoke quietly, finally taking all the information into account.

"That's where you had sneaked off too the night we after we sneaked into Hogwarts, the night before the battle. You sneaked off to find Snape, didn't you?" She spoke with the question in her voice. Again, Harry only nodded. "That was your first time, wasn't it?" Again he nodded. "You went looking for him, seeking comfort in him?" Again Harry could only nod. "It was the first time you'd acted on how you felt towards him?" Again he could only nod because his seemed to fail him each time he'd tried to speak. "So, you mean to tell me that your pregnant by the hand of Severus Snape?" And once again all he could do was nodding, well that was until the explosion that happened from where Ron was sitting.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAD SEX WITH THE GREASY GIT!" Ron roared, jumping from his seat his tea spilling to the table and floor. "Yes, Ron." He finally had found his voice again, because this was something he'd expected from Ron, to explode in such a fashion. "AND HE'S YOU'RE SOUL-MATE!?" "Again it would seem so from what I heard you say to Hermione before you all came into the kitchen." Harry lay back against the chair as he watched Ron sit back down.

He also watched Ron's features change back to a calm state for the most part, though his face was still flushed in anger from what Harry could tell. He then heard Ron speak, "You wouldn't well, you didn't know that soul-mates if the person was gay-" "I think I'm more bisexual, Ron. I still find women attractive." He had interrupted Ron, "Whatever, either way if your soul-mate is a man and you love said person and have sex-" He chuckled a bit at Ron's shudder before he continued to listen. "Being the first or even if you had sex with them before, you can/could become pregnant by you're and only you're soul-mate." Ron finished, before it started sinking in to Ron that Severus Snape was Harry's soul-mate.

"Harry but Snape is twenty years your senior, and he's a professor. What was Dumbledore thinking." Hermione said, looking still rather confused by all of this, "So? Hermione. Love doesn't have an age, I don't choose who I fall in love with, and just because he is or well was twenty years my senior and was our Professor, it doesn't change how I ended up feeling in the end of everything. As for what Dumbledore was thinking, I don't know maybe he saw two very similar people that needed comfort that possibly only could be taken from understanding the things they'd been through." She nodded, knowing saying more would only upset Harry more.

Harry turned his gaze to the clock on the wall in the kitchen, "It's late you might as well stay and find a room." He said standing and banishing the mess and dishes to the sink. "We, well at least have yet another long day ahead of me. With standing in court for the Malfoy's and other death eaters." He turned to leave, but Ron spoke up, "Why are you standing up for the Malfoy's they've done nothing aid that madman." "Well Ron, you do things out of desperation for family in order to keep them safe, that's why Draco tried to fall through with his orders to kill Voldemort. That's also why Lucius Malfoy broke out of Azkaban at the orders of the Dark Lord, that's also when Narcissa Malfoy _lied_ to their Master about me being dead, when I wasn't. I saw them as a family as they left the Great Hall that day, desperate to know each other were okay, and that they made it through _that_ alive. Knowing they'd later have to face trial for the things they'd done, but at least they we're together and that was all that mattered to them, that they still had their family." He spoke and Ron just shut up. "Well good night then." They all nodded in silence knowing saying anything more would possibly cause a fight.

Lucius Malfoy was a man that had done things many horrible things that would easily keep him in Azkaban for the rest of his life, if not the kiss from the Dementor's. Sure he was terrified by what might happen, and what could happen. He didn't understand why Potter of all people was stepping forward to speak on his behalf, nor did he understand why he was standing for his son Draco. Because from what he always heard from Draco as well as Severus was that they couldn't stand one another, and were school rivals.

There was one thing he missed being stuck in this horrible holding cell at the Ministry was that he missed his wife, knowing just how lonely she probably was at the Manor, and how big it could feel staying alone in it. Between Draco and himself, they took turns trying to get rest, right now was his sons turn for it. Lucius looked down at his son with fondness not something he would show openly with others outside of family. Thing was he might have acted like he was disappointed in Draco for failing, mainly because Malfoy's didn't fail. It seemed to him like this one time he was happy that Draco had failed the task that the Dark Lord had given him to kill the Albus Dumbledore. He was thankful to Severus for taking that blood on his hands, instead of allowing his son to have too.

Lucius did this many of nights that he watched his son sleep in that makeshift bed, he thought about how the choices he'd made had hurt his son, and how he'd himself had done it. He wasn't the best or the greatest father, but he did try to do better than his own had. Wishing he could have done things differently now, but frankly he knew it was too late for that. It was just too late for wishing, but there was hope in hoping that Draco could fix the name of the Malfoy's and bring it back to what they once were aside from Lucius' mistakes he'd made in his youth up until now.

Lucius cast his gaze from his son to the clock, and sighed wishing he didn't have too, but he needed at least some sleep himself. "Draco, son it's time to wake." Draco waved his hand at his father, and that caused Lucius to chuckle lightly and then flipped Draco from the bed. "I need sleep too son, it isn't just your hide on trial tomorrow." Draco nodded and stared out into the night from the only light that was pouring into the cell was from the moonlight.

By the time Harry had made it to his room, and had changed his body ached more than it had in weeks. He didn't know it was from sleeping on the couch earlier that day, or what. He just wanted to sleep and hoped for what happened during the nap would happen again, but knowing his luck it wouldn't happen. Tears formed in his eyes, but he pushed the feeling away the best he could. Harry laid on top of his covers laying his head on the pillow staring at the wall, he was forcing himself not to cry because he knew Severus was alive at least somehow and somewhat in some way he was live by at least the way the man had spoken to him, but how he didn't know. Harry clenched hold of the pillow and had pulled it to him.

Yes, he was angry, hurt in so many ways it wasn't possibly to think straight most days. Ron and Hermione might have thought of him as being bitter, maybe he was he really didn't care anymore at this point. He gripped his wand and cast a silencing charm over the door and room, not knowing if it be a nightmare night or not. He just wasn't going to risk it, he knew they both had their own demons from the war neither of them talked about to each other and he understood. Right now, this 'injury' being pregnant was more painful when you didn't know where or if the person you cared deeply for was still alive. It pained, it pulled at him, made him sick and he wanted to bash everything in sight most days, but he didn't because he knew he was only drowning himself in self-pity. His eyes were growing heavy and he was trying to elude it but he knew that it wouldn't happen because he needed it, at least of all night he needed sleep.

He finally allowed sleep to take hold, but the sleep wasn't restful it was anything but it.

A/N i also just made a fan page on fb for my stories and such heres the link just take out the spaces or look up slytherinfigther2011

www . facebook Slytherinfighter2011

because that's my username on FF and AF. (said this because my username is different on HPF which its MamaCassi42611)  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter i'm slowly in the process of the next! :D


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Harry had made it to his room, and had changed his body ached more than it had in weeks. He didn't know it was from sleeping on the couch earlier that day, or what. He just wanted to sleep and hoped for what happened during the nap would happen again, but knowing his luck it wouldn't happen. Tears formed in his eyes, but he pushed the feeling away the best he could. Harry laid on top of his covers laying his head on the pillow staring at the wall, he was forcing himself not to cry because he knew Severus was alive at least somehow and somewhat in some way he was live by at least the way the man had spoke to him, but how he didn't know. Harry clenched hold of the pillow and had pulled it to him.

Yes, he was angry, hurt in so many ways it wasn't possibly to think straight most days. Ron and Hermoine might have thought of him as being bitter, maybe he was he really didn't care anymore at this point. He gripped his wand and cast a silencing charm over the door and room, not knowing if it be a nightmare night or not. He just wasn't going to risk it, he knew they both had their own demons from the war neither of them talked about to each other and he understood. Right now, this 'injury' being pregnant was more painful when you didn't know where or if the person you cared deeply for was still alive. It pained, it pulled at him, made him sick and he wanted to bash everything in sight most days, but he didn't because he knew he was only drowning himself in self-pity. His eyes were growing heavy and he was trying to elude it but he knew that it wouldn't happen because he needed it, at least of all night he needed sleep.

He finally allowed sleep to take hold, but the sleep wasn't restful it was anything but it.

By the next morning, an hour before he needed to arrive at the Ministry he'd been up at least two hours so he might have gotten a totally of three hours. That was misusing all the times he'd had to got up to use the bathroom. He was already feeling like today was gonna be a horrible day, at least in his own opinion it would be. Harry had to stand two trails today, and he was feeling rather emotional from the lack of sleep and missing everyone he'd lost, and mostly he was missing Severus the most. Today was just going to be one of them days, that reliving those days which was now more or less a month ago. Everything still just felt so surreal, he felt like any moment some days he'd wake from his nightmares and all this would have been nothing more than a dream gone bad. But that was only Harry wishing it to come true only everyday that he woke up. He looked towards the kitchen, and not feeling very hungry and his stomach did a flop, his face scrunching up in dissatisfaction at the thought of food at the moment. He headed back up the stairs and got dressed in formal robes, which was a white button up, and a pair of black slacks along with a black robe.

After having pulled on his robe, he headed to the bathroom in hopes to do something with this ungodly mess of hair that inherited from his father. It was days like today that he'd cursed the man, he finally just gave up because he was gonna be late if he keep trying to work on it. Rushing down the stairs, but when he got to the bottom of the stairs he was a bit dizzy, but he shook it off figuring it was just from rushing down them.

He stepped into his floo and shouted out for the Atrium of the Ministry, and rushed to where the court was being held. Draco's father was the first to go, since it was so early and his would be the first to go. With the history that Lucius had with the Voldemort and with the Dark arts, they figured it would be a long day, at least. Draco's wouldn't be starting for a few hours in a different courtroom, so he and Narcissa would possibly be between rooms. He just hoped today wasn't going to be as bad as he was thinking it would be.

Harry was feeling very worn down, but the time it was his turn to get on the stand, and knowing that he hadn't ate and no one but very few people knowing he was pregnant. He didn't know the side effects that could happen, he knew the ones where he hadn't ate anything or whatever. He knew he'd feel weaken than what he already was feeling. "We, now call _Harry Potter_ to the stand." Harry rolled his eyes at his very name, he hated how some people said his name. It was annoying, how he was the boy that lived, some days he wished he was the boy who didn't survive like he had. As Harry stood his legs felt like they would give out from under him, but he reached out for the chair in front of him to brace himself on.

The only thing that was keeping Harry standing at this point was his sheer will, that was slowly slipping as he walked over to the chair, where he'd been questioned about underage magic during his fifth year. He was feeling rather woozy, when he finally made it to that chair where he then sat holding his head for a moment, before the looked up to the court. Thinking to himself wanting to get this over with, because all he wanted at this point was to sleep. Although Harry knew that it wouldn't be possible at least for a few more hours, as for this trail was taking forever and Draco's was still to come for him.

Knowing some of the people didn't believe why Harry would be speaking up for the Malfoy's as he was. Ron often thought it was because of the life debt that he own Narcissa, but he'd told Ron as to why he was, because even though all of the insanity of this war they were still together and alive as family that meant something to Harry, even if Ron didn't see it himself. He figured the Weasley family didn't understand anymore than what Ron himself did. He wasn't doing this out of his life debt to Narcissa, he was doing this because it was the right thing to do, even if everything Lucius and Draco Malfoy were gits. He didn't want to see the one family that made it threw all of this, only to be torn apart at the end of it all.

Harry straightened himself up in the sit and held his head tall, he was waiting to be question by one of the many people in Wizengamot, and the first person that asked him, was Kingsley who knew his motives were true as to why he was here, but not as to why he was standing up for Lucius'. "Mister Potter, would you please explain to the court why you are here today?" Kingsley asked and Harry sighed, "I'm here standing up for Lucius Malfoy." He heard gasps all around the room echoing, he heard one of the Wizengamot say, "Why, Mister Potter?" Harry's reply was, "Because while he might not be a deserving man, and meddled in the Dark Arts and was a Death Eater. I can see a man willing to change even after all the madness he was put through by Voldemort, himself. What Voldemort put his family though, and yet here they are still alive and well." He sounded slightly bitter at it, but it was true . "I'm not saying Lucius Malfoy shouldn't be without sentence for all the wrong deeds he has done, I'm saying let him be with his family, they need him. I see a man. that knows the wrongs he's done, but has no regrets for the things he did, when he believed them to be right. But I now see a man sitting before us all today, feeling as he should have did better to protect his family, a man that wants nothing more to protect them and love them and repent for what he's done." Harry spoke feeling light headed, he heard someone say from above him ask "Are you okay Mister Potter?" Harry tried to speak a reply, but nothing was coming out and then everything just went black.

Narcissa stood up and looked shocked as could be, "Minister Shacklebolt, may we speak in private for a moment. It's about Mister Potter!" She exclaimed it, knowing that this could hurt her husband's chances more so. Since now she was speaking to the one person that would make the ultimate decision on whether or not her husband and son went to Azkaban. But again it mattered, but Harry needed her as well.

"We'll adjure for a 15 minute recess." Minister Shackebolt announced and pounded his gavel making it so, he stepped down from where he was seated and made his way chambers. Narcissa didn't knew her way to his chambers so she followed him as soon as the room started moving. She didn't want to break her friends trust, she knew that Harry didn't want this in the paper but he'd already been taken out of the court room before she could have gotten to him.

She tapped on his door with light knocking, "Minister Shackebolt, there's something you should know about, but Harry may very well be upset with me after he finds out." Narcissa spoke out of turn, but this was something that needed to be made know of quickly. "Harry is pregnant, Minister." Shock ran over his face, he started to speak and she held up her hand, "I won't disclose who the father is, Minister." When she saw that Minister Kingsley was going to protest it, because he wanted to know, she started to say, "It is not my place to say, Minister. That is for Harry and Harry alone to tell." He nodded allowing it to pass.

"Is that why he fainted?" He asked, and she nodded and spoke, "He's still grieving as well, all of this just brings all of that up." She sighed, "I take part blame in this, because I asked him to come.. and I shouldn't have." She sighed once again, "Excuse me, Minster I must go and check on Harry." She spoke shiftily to find out just how the young man was doing, and took her exit out of his chambers.

A/N sorry for the huge delay... things have just happened and this got put on the back burner.. but this was chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it and well R&R? Oh and I'm also looking for a new beta..


End file.
